


His cold never bothered her anyway

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: The last moments of Elsa's life, she has a conversation with Olaf.





	His cold never bothered her anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea on my way to work one day and wanted to share. This is a very short story, and it is also quite sad, but I hope it has some impact on whoever reads it.

_**His cold never bothered her anyway** _

Elsa was lying in her bed in her royal bedchamber. Her hair was now white as snow, and not golden anymore as it had been in her younger days. Her features were older as well, then again she was now an old lady and her time was running out. She knew it, she could feel it.

She looked at the side of her bed, Olaf was looking at her with sad eyes. Olaf, her favorite snowflake. He was older too, a lot of years had passed since she made him. He was looking at her with sad , black eyes. A weak hand went out to touch his face saying, “Don’t be sad, we had many good years.”

“I know, but when you cross over, I will be no more, your magic keeps me alive,” he said, looking at her.

“I know, but I am so tired,” said she, taking a deep breath. It was true, she was tired, she wasn’t even that cold anymore, ironically.

“I know you are, does Anna know?” he wondered, somehow managing to get upon her bed.

“I don’t want her here…when it happens, I can’t handle her tears,” she whispered and smiled vaguely at him.

“You always had a big heart and you used it to love her,” he said with a small laugh.

“That I did, I hate to see her unhappy,” she nodded to agree.

“Elsa…” he said looking at her.

“Yes?” she stroked along his face. If they were dying she wanted him as close as possible.

“Thank you for making me and for giving me my flurry,” he said and smiled at her.

“You are welcome, Olaf, it was my pleasure,” a big smile escaped her faint lips.

“Are you scared?” he wondered.

“Of dying, a little, but I hope to see my parents on the other side,” she said with a heavy sigh. She still missed them, even if it had been many years since their passing.

“I am sure they are,” he was optimistic in the end.

“You have been a good friend, Olaf,” she concluded.

“So have you,” he said, seeing her eyes closed, he took her hand, holding it. Her breathing came slower, and slower, he sniffled, not caring he was melting away. Soon she stopped breathing and was fully gone, and Olaf was a puddle on top of her.

It looked like she was sleeping, holding on to his arm, it was what was left of him, her best friend, the little snowman she once made. Her happiness, a faint smile on her lips even after she was gone, peacefully resting forever. She didn’t’ notice he had faded away, or that Anna opened the door not long after.

It didn’t even take Anna long to put together what happened, she rested her head against her sister crying, “Oh Elsa.”

She would never forget how her sister build that little snowman and how she spent the last of her time with him. Even in the sadness it gave her some comfort knowing she was not alone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
